


hold me down

by georgiehensley



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Pre-Slash, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: when jim is pinned to the outside wall of his house whilst training with draal, it's then that he realizes exactly how muchbiggerthe troll is than him.or, the one where jim begins to take notice of the size difference between him and draal, and starts to feel some way about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> finally, someone else wrote and published some draal/jim fic so i no longer feel as uncomfortable posting this. yes, it's probably more borderline "mature" than "teen", but hey, they aren't doing anything... yet. 
> 
> also, title is lame, but i have too many fics simply called "untitled", so i had to change it up a bit. you're welcome.

when jim is pinned to the outside wall of his house whilst training with draal, it's then that he realizes exactly how much  _ bigger _ the troll is than him. his hand is practically the size of jim's entire torso, his whole body towering over jim, and jim is taken aback by how much  _ power  _ draal has over him. 

with just one hand, draal can hold jim completely motionless, forcing him to completely surrender himself to the troll. under his touch, jim can only do as draal wants, and for whatever reason, the thought has him feeling his armor tighten, if that's even remotely possible. 

above him, draal grins triumphantly, though he can see how jim’s face reddens, and not due to a lack of oxygen - no,  _ that _ draal makes sure jim has plenty of.

he, though, now realizes how long they've been standing like this, jim pinned to the wall, the pair panting. feeling awkward, draal finally lets go, and jim’s feet hit the ground, legs nearly giving out as they shake. 

“thanks,” he mumbles, and draal only grunts, giving a slight nod. 

“what just happened?” toby asks, and it's then that jim and draal remember his presence. jim blushes, and draal ducks his head.

“oh-kay then.”


End file.
